The Golden Chain
by GayFedorasYeahhh
Summary: In a poor town, one kid needs a birthday gift for a friend. But that present turns out a dragon egg. This egg brings our two characters into peril and adventures that none could imagine. Eragon Fanfiction. T for violence and language.
1. Prolouge

The prince stomped into his father's room, feeling angry, tired, and frustrated all at the same time.

"I hate my tutor. I hate learning. It is so hard." he huffed. His father lifted his weary, gray eyes in his son's direction, a white quill in his hand.

"Don't worry Kaden." the king muttered, and he resumed his work. The prince glared angrily at his father, seeing no moral support on his father's part. Resentment he felt toward his father's job filled his once again.

"You don't care about me at all…" he muttered. The king just shook his head.

"Kaden, please, my work is hard. Bear with me. I am sorry for ignoring you, but I really need to make sure that the people of Alagaesia are happy with my rule." Kaden turned away, and he left his father's room. He slammed the door with a bang, hoping to startle his father.

The prince was beyond angry at his father. Hatred filled him, as he glared at his father's room's wooden door. Still angry, he stomped into his own room, and he ran for the bed. He plopped onto it, and he sat down thinking hateful thoughts to himself.

_Damn my father… _he thought. _And when was he a good king? He was too lenient with the people. And he put their needs in front of mine. What an ass…_he thought, smashing his fist onto his bed, blindly hitting his pillow with his fists through hot tears.

Once he let all his anger out on his silky bed, he decided to go for a small walk. That ought to cheer him up. The thought of a walk on the country side pleased him, and Kaden went to his drawer and got out his blue, sheep skin cloak, and he drew it over his shoulders, and he put on his hood.

He pushed the wooden door open, and he trudged outside. Snow floated down from the gray clouds, and they melted once the touched the floor. The prince bent down and touched the flaky, white snow. A cold sensation traveled from his fingers, and he picked some up snow, and watched it slowly melt away in his hand. Kaden stood up, and clutching his blue cloak tighter, walked onwards.

Alagaesia was cold and dreary during the winter time. Crops failed, people died, it was horrible. Yet he wondered why his father bothered to fix all this. It was like it was meant to be. No use trying to fix it, right? Kaden smirked. _Once I become king, I will use it to my advantage… _he thought happily, looking around at the snowed in homes, and bare, trees, and the gray clouds that circled the dark sky.

Kaden continued to walk, looking at the scenery going about him. He bent down to touch the snow again. Kaden loved the snow, even though it caused so much destruction to the beautiful kingdom that he hated. It was so white, so pure, and so perfect. It was like how he wanted his life to be. Pure and Perfect.

The sixteen year old started to get hungry, so he went to a small eatery. It was a small wooden cabin, and Kaden had to kick a whole buch of snow out of the way in order to get in. Once he entered, everyone gasped. Everyone stood out of their seats and dropped in low curtsies and bows, so low some even almost fell down. Kaden smirked, and he strutted toward a table. The chef, seeing the boy's face, let out a gasped, and nearly tripped over his feet in order to go to the young royal boy's table. He stumbled, and he regained his composure, shaking uncontrollably.

"Greetings Prince Kaden, what would you like today?" the chef asked, stammering, his hand trembling. The Prince enjoyed all this respect, though he thought it was more worth it if he _earned _all this respect.

"Beef stew with some cornbread please." he said. He can eat better food at the palace, so he decided that he should not be so picky.

"With a cup of beer." he added. The chef nodded hastily, and he ran toward the kitchens.

"Hurry up!" the chef shouted. The workers were half asleep, not really caring about what the chef said, but once they saw who was in the restaurant, they let out a small gasp, and like speed of a horse they started to make all the food that he ordered.

In no time at all, Kaden was sitting in front of a warm bowl of hot beef stew, a huge chunk of cornbread, and a cup of beer sat in front of him, and Kaden chose his spot in the far corner, on a wooden stool. He ate while staring out the window, sipping his beer while stuffing cornbread into his mouth.

Once he was done, the chef quickly ran toward him again. Kaden raised his eye brow. He hated being watched.

Kaden reached into his pocket, and was going to drop a few crowns, but the chef didn't want him to.

"No No Prince Kaden its okay." he stammered, thinking that it was polite for royal member not to pay for the fee. Kaden glared at the chef, and the chef took a small step back.

"I am sorry, please forgive me!" the chef whimpered. Kaden snorted, and he dropped two crowns on the table. _Pathetic. _he thought, glaring at the chef, who was looking at the crowns as if they were some lost treasure. Kaden smirked, and he shoved the door open. Snow fell over the door, blocking the way out. About another ten people already gotten shovels, [who know where they got them...], and began digging the snow out of the way. Soon, there was a huge hole in the wall of snow, and the prince ducked down, and he climbed out of the small hole.

Kaden was outside again, shuffling his way back home. He was well fed, and now it was time he head back to the castle. He slowly walked back home, kicking the snow, letting it spray everywhere. He sighed, as he watched the moon glow with a translucent, white light. It made his blue cloak look black, and the snow dull gray. The trees were a dark, murky, black and yellow color, and the buildings, were purple as well. The place was getting darker and darker, not a place for an unarmed sixteen year old boy to stay, especially since he was a prince, he was a vulnerable person to go and attack. Kaden started from his low trot to a brisk run.

As Kaden was running, something his eye. It was red, like a ruby. He ran over to it, and he picked it up, looking it over carefully. It shimmered, and red veins floated through it. This stone was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. Instinctively, the prince brought up his hand, and he stroked it carefully. After a few minutes of stroking the stone, it dawned upon Kaden. _I have just found a dragon egg! _he thought to himself. _I got to show dad this! _

Taking his cloak off, he wrapped it around the egg, like a baby. Then, he ran toward the castle, not stopping to take a rest. From his brisk run, he was dashing across the city's sidewalks.

Kaden push passed the guards that guarded the tall castle, and he nearly crashed into the wooden door. He steadied himself, and he grabbed the silver door knob, and he yanked the door open. Not bothering to follow the rule in the castle "No Running", he literally dashed up the stairs, leaving dust [if there was any, since their maids did quite a good job cleaning the palace]

Finally, after many stairs, twists, and doors, Kaden was going to put his hand on his father's door knob. But something stopped him.

_My dad would just ignore me... _he thought. Kaden felt sadness creeping up to his throat, forming a rock hard lump in his throat. Kaden turned his back toward the cherry wood door, and, not even looking back, he ran away, far away from the door of his father's.

He ran past the knights that guarded the door. He didn't care if this was the night that gangs would roam the streets. He didn't care if he was the only one running down the sidewalk. He was going to raise this dragon by himself.

Panting, Kaden finally arrived at an enclosed area in the forest. Trees, shrubbery, grass, only green covered this part of the forest. The soft, damp black soil couldn't be seen in the tangle of greenery. This was the only place that snow did not fall.

"Dragon egg, please, promise me you will be safe..." he muttered. Not caring if he didn't hear any reply, he shoved the egg in a small confined space between a bush and the soft soil. He then grabbed some twigs, branches, and sticks, and he covered up the egg, trying to shield the glowing red of the egg. He looked back at the egg, which couldn't be seen. None could tell that there was the presence of a dragon egg in their midst. Kaden smiled, with tears in his eyes.

Without looking back, he ran toward the castles.

Years had gone by though, and nothing happened to the dragon egg. The prince, now twenty years of age, was getting impatient. He called up one of the guards. One of them came as fast as he could, and he drew himself into a quick salute, rather clumsy in his heavy silver armor. Kaden snorted, condescending upon the knight's clumsiness.

"You. Go kill children's parents, and then open an orphanage for them to live in. Make them work as hard as they could. I need to find someone who can get the dragon egg to hatch you got it?" he asked, glaring at the guard. The guard, in his silver armor, bowed into a clumsy little heap.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOWING HERE FOR GO!" the prince shouted, standing up. The knight backed away, and he started to run.

"WAIT!" the prince shouted. The knight turned toward him.  
"Don't tell my father of any of this. If he finds out, I will bring my sword up to your little scrawny neck, and stab the pitiful life out of you. YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!" the prince threatened. The knight was beyond afraid, and all he could do was meekly nod. The prince seemingly calmed down, and he sat in his comfortable little chair again.

"Now you may go." he said, waving his hand in dismissal. Without looking back, the knight ran, tail between legs, and out of the Prince's room.

The Prince smiled, drumming his fingers on his desk. Once he got the dragon, he could continue his plans… He looked at the loose sheets of paper scattered all over the place, and he let out a small laugh…

--

**I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Woow... Kaden is rather different o_o well anyway the stories protagonists will appear in the first chapter!! =DDD [readers: we think we have found that out already =__=] XD The first chapter should be up by at least April 27th, so please, bear with me till then. Thank you.  
**


	2. Tarn

Way in the far away lands of Alagaesia, there was a small village on the mountains that the king always neglected. It was so high up on the mountains, snow would always attack this village the hardest. Snow would be there always, even usually after the winter. The king barely knew it was there. And with this ignorance, the village was a sore sight. Small cabins made out of small sticks were built, mosquitoes flew around the place, and most of the people in the place were covered in dirty, brown rags. Mud would usually streak their faces, and all the people were sad in the town. The richest were the butchers, for everyone depended on the meat. Young, homeless, kids would steal from the butchers, farmers, and marketers, for they needed a way to survive. This sad looking village, one that barely does any business at all, was called Tarn.

Barely any person in the village could get three meals a day. The poorest people would only get a breakfast, and maybe luckily a small, dinner.

If you walked down the streets of this town, took a right turn, you would have seen a rather medium sized house. It was made out of firm pine wood, and grass grew all around it. In this place, children were taken in because their parents died, and really, if their parents die, they might as well die, for they had no means of support. If they were desperate, they would run into this house, begging for help. Though, it wasn't like a mansion living there. In fact, you might as well be living in a horse stable.

The kids that were taken in were treated like slaves, low lives, and scum. They were nothing more than trash and shit to the person that ran and owned the house. The house was filled with mosquitoes, flies, bugs, and fruit flies. The swarmed everywhere, especially in the children's dormitories. In fact, they even reproduced there, because there were many eggs that were laid by bugs that were in the room. The only bed that the owner provided were a bunch of unclean straw beds that the owner just got out of the pig barn. It was all soggy, dirty, and it stank. Yet this was their bed. The children would work until midnight, to which they will lay down in their so called "beds". In the morning, the owner would feed them stale bread that had flies swarming around it, and sometimes, there would be inch long worms twisted in the stale bread. Many died of sickness, and none would bother to bury them. Their bodies will just rot and die away, and would release smell that none could bare. And how where the bodies usually taken care of? Well... none could speak of this with out barfing.

Jenna was working in the fields, her back feeling like as if it might snap in half. The girl stretched a bit, before she continued to pull the plow harder, and if felt like she had to drag two thousand pounds of silver metal, and she could feel skin being skinned off like how a butcher skins fish. The straps would slid, and cruelly slice into her fair, tanned skin. She bent down, and let the heat and the blood rush to her face. The cold snow bit at her bear feet, and the rushing winds of winter kept on blowing her back. Her throat was really dry, and yet Gerard didn't give them a good water supply. The only water he gave them were water from the polluted ditches that were so valuable to the kids over here. Jenna gritted her teeth at the cruelty of the owner, stripping them of their values. She took a few sharp breaths before continuing. _What happened to horses these days? _she wondered, as she felt her energy draining, she huffted. Then she rolled her eyes. Right. _They _were the horses.

Jenna ripped off some part of her clothes and she wrapped it around her shoulders, tying it in a sharp knot to keep from the crude straps of the plow would not slice into her raw skin, damaging the raw part of her arms. Then she continued, feeling pressure being forced onto her shoulders.

Her best friend Lucas followed close behind her. Sweat covered his tanned face, and he stopped to push his black hair back. Jenna's long brown hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Hi." she greeted, smirking a bit. Lucas panted, trying to regain his breath.

"I think I won." she said smugly. They had a race at who could finish half of the plowing first. Lucas let out a small groan.

"Again?" he asked, letting out slow shallow breaths. Jenna let out a small laugh.

"I will always win. You know that." she mused. Lucas rested his hands on his knees, and let himself catch his breath. He picked up the plow again, and he pulled it onwards. Jenna sighed, hating to go and work again, but she picked up the plow too and she continued.

Gerard, the owner of the orphanage, strolled in, glaring at each of the children, making sure they were working hard. He walked over to a sick little child, who was pitifully thin and all that wit him were skin and bones. The man snarled at the little boy, who was struggling to work hard. He was a rather tall, slender man, with a curled mustache. He wore a fancy suit, and his face was as if it was made by angels, not that he is one. The features of his face were so perfect, and yet this man was used for evil. He used this face to gain trust from the kids. But once they were in the orphanage, the true devil of this man was unleashed.

"Faster you pig's spawn!" Gerard snarled, cracking his whip dangerously close to the little boy's head. The little boy let out a yelp, and he tried to pull the heavy plow forward, but he was too slow for Gerard's taste. Gerard let out a yell, and he smashed his whip against the boy's hip. The boy let out a yelp of pain and tried to pull the plow further. Gerard cracked his whip against the boy's back, and continued, making the boy go slower and slower, giving him marks everywhere. The young boy looked tired, and meek. The boy finally collapsed, and Gerard smirked with satisfaction, and he raised his whip, going to beat him again. Jenna stopped and watched all of this, and anger flew into her.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed, and she ran up to Gerard and kicked him in the shin. Gerard snarled.

"What are you to tell me what do to do?" he hissed. A smirk twisted up Jenna's tanned face, and she let out a small sneer.

"If you want plowing to go faster, you get yourself onto the plow you lazy ass." she yelled. Gerard was beyond rage.

"Why you!" Gerard yelled. He took his fist, and smashed it into the twelve year old's face. Jenna stepped back, clutching her bruised face, and she gritted her teeth in pain. Having more dignity than to back down from a fight, the black haired girl let out a small hiss, and she used her foot and round house kicked him in the face. Gerard backed away, rubbing his injured jaw. Gerard glared angrily at Jenna, and took out his whip. Gerard forced his boot onto Jenna's back, and she fell down, letting out a small yelp. Once she was on the floor, he slapped it against Jenna's thin body, and she let out a yelp. Gerard kicked her in the ribs, letting out a laugh as Jenna let out a sharp gasp of pain, and he planted a foot on her back, smashing it hard. He slapped his whip against her side, and he continued to slap her over and over again, till her rags were ripped to shreds. He yanked her ponytail upwards, and Jenna let out a cry of pain.  
"Garbage…" he muttered, and he threw her face into the mud. Jenna scrambled up, blood splattering her rugged rags, and she panted. Gerard frowned, seeing the sight of Jenna still being able to stand up, and with all his force, smashed the whip onto Jenna's face. Jenna let out a scream, and he continued this, smashing the whip onto her back, hip, waist, until Jenna was begging him to stop. Gerard raised his whip again.

Lucas turned around, hearing his best friend's cry of pain. When he turned around, he saw Gerard the bitch beating Jenna. Lucas let out a howl of rage.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he snarled, and he slammed his fist onto the owner's face. The owner let out a surprised yelp, clutching his injured face. He glared at Lucas. Using his big leather boot, he kicked Lucas down, but Lucas didn't take back that easily. He looked at the floor, and he found a stray tree branch, and he picked it up. Pitiful looking Jenna's eyes flew open, and she gasped at what Lucas was doing.

"Stop!" she cried. She didn't want her best friend to get in trouble for the trouble she caused.

Lucas ignored Jenna. He beat Gerard with his branch. "You bitch!" he shouted, and in a blind wave of fury he continued to beat him. Gerard whimpered, saying sorry over and over again.

"Please! I am begging you!" he cried. Lucas smirked, and he dropped his tree branch. Gerard took this as a chance, and wit his big leather boot, he kicked Lucas down, and the small boy fell to the ground.

"YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME HUH?!?!" roared Gerard. He picked up his whip, and he used twice as amount of force as he did to Jenna. Lucas cried in pain, bloody gashes etching across his bare back. Gerard let out a mad cackle, blindly smashing his whip onto Lucas's body.  
"You dare beat the one who has supplied you for food all these years? Bah, such ungrateful children." he sneered. Lucas, like Jenna, was begging him to stop. But Gerard didn't stop. He continued, seemingly enjoying watching this boy scream in pain.

Soon, Lucas was none but a bloody mess on the floor. His eye had a bloody gash across it, and his whole body was covered in gashes, making patterns all over his skin. He let out deep, shallow breaths, both of his eyes closed. Jenna slowly rose, and she let out a gasp at her friend's pitiful state. She scrambled toward Lucas.

"Lucas!" she cried, shaking him, trying to get him to rise. Lucas grabbed Jenna's shoulder, and he smiled.

"No biggie." he said in a raspy voice. Gerard, let out a snort.

"Come here you too…" he muttered. Grabbing both by the wrist, he dragged them away. All the other kids watched this in horror, and they quickly went back to work. Jenna met Lucas's eye. They knew what was coming next.

Gerard dragged them all the way to the bottom floor. Jenna and Lucas gulped. The last floor was for people like them, disobeying the rules. And this lead to major consequences. The last floor were filled with chambers, filled with rats, spiders, and sewer water. The floor was icy cold, and especially in the winter. They would not give you food, not until they think you are ready to come out.

Gerard dragged them to what seemed like the dirtiest one. Rats, spiders, and sewer water was everywhere. It stank, as if rat shit and donkey's ass were mix together. Lucas and Jenna crinkled their nose, but Gerard didn't care. He threw them into the chamber, and Jenna landed hard onto the floor. Lucas rolled beside her, and looked up at Gerard. The man grinned evilly at them, and he slammed the door shut. Darkness, cold, enveloped the two kids, the only light that came where the light from the door ways. Lucas turned his attention toward Jenna. He saw a glistening drop in her eyes, and slowly, it ran down her cheek. Lucas let out a small gasp. He never seen Jenna cry. She had too much dignity to cry because of Gerard. The two tears soon became many, and they never seemed to have an end. They flowed from her eyes like a never ending river. This upset him, for he didn't want his friend to feel bad. Lucas put his arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey, we both screwed up, but hey, that was fun." he said, in attempt in cheering her up. Jenna just sobbed even louder, completely ignoring this comment her friend made.

"I want my parents back…" she whispered, trying to say something through the hard lump in her throat. "I want them back…" she sobbed. "I hate it here. I hate it I hate it I HATE IT! They don't even treat us like humans here. I want them to take care of me again. I want them to cradle me in their arms again. I really want them back!" she started to sob even louder. Lucas squeezed her tighter, sympathy on Jenna's part, and hatred toward Gerard numbed him. He wanted to kill Gerard right now. Gerard made his best friend cry, and he wouldn't let that jerk that can't move his ass off of the dinner table to do his own damn chores.

"Don't worry." he said, smiling. "Even if we have Gerard as our owner." he said, spitting the word out as if it was poison, "We kids here care for you. Don't let that lazy ass get to you." he said, smiling. Jenna lifted her face, tears glistening from her eyes.

"You really think so?" she asked, sniffing. Lucas smiled.

"I know so. Now stop crying. There is enough water here already." They both laughed, even if they were in a dungeon, possibly starving. Jenna smiled.

Lucas and Jenna were starving. Gerard didn't plan to give them anything to eat. They both had more dignity than to kill and eat _rats. _But, these days, they were tempted to…

One day, when Lucas and Jenna were bored, locked in the small hellhole, little Daydin came in, cupping his hands, his eyes widened with fear. Jenna stood up and walked over to him, and stuck her head out from the bars.

"What is it Daydin?" she whispered, not wanting to get caught. "Gerard could come any minute!" Daydin uncapped his hands, revealing a scum of the stale bread Gerard gave to them every morning. Jenna and Lucas widened their eyes.

"Thanks Daydin…" they both muttered, looking wide eyed at the morsel of bread. Daydin slowly squished the stale bread through the iron bars.

"Your welcome." he said, smiling. Jenna stuck her hand through the bars, and she patted his head. "You were brave." Daydin beamed, and he ran up the stairs again, hoping that Gerard didn't know he was missing. Jenna and Lucas split the bread in half, happily eating it with content.

"Sir…" muttered Gerard, hurriedly running up to Prince Kaden. Kaden raised his eye brow.

"Yes Gerard?" he asked. "I am expecting news. Does it look like anyone who know how to hatch the dragon egg?" he asked. Gerard shook his head.

"But…" he said. "I have found two pestering kids. They seem like DragonRider material…" he hissed. Kaden scowled.

"What does that have to do with all this?" he snapped. Gerard shook his head.

"Nevermind. But I will keep my eye on those two. They seem more stubborn than the rest of the lot…" he muttered. Prince Kaden hissed.

"You better find one that could soon." snarled Kaden. Gerard trembled.

"Y… as you wish." he stammered. He looked at Kaden once, bowed, and he ran out of the room. Kaden snorted. Why must knights be so useless?

The man listened as he grabbed his cloak tighter. He scribbled the things he had found today on a piece of parchment.

_Prince, want to hatch egg. Prince, killed parents. Prince, wants to find someone with egg. _All these words were sketchy, because this man had no time to make such beautiful words into his notes. He crumpled this paper, and he stuffed it into his suit pocket. _I must warn my group and hopefully warn the victim of the Prince's plan before Prince Kaden finds out who the person is… _he thought. He glared at the smug on Kaden's face. He wished ever so much to go and run up to him and slap that foolish grin off of that pig spawn's face. He gritted his teeth, and he doubled his hands into fists. The cloaked man glared at him one more time, then, quiet as a panther, the soles of his boot gently scraped against the marble floor, barely making a noise in the dark shadows. No evidence or trance was left behind to show this man had been here. He was unseen and unheard.

**Oi. Sorry about the delay. I had a project in school. **

**Another thing is the descriptions might seem a bit... vivid than your liking, sorry about that. I just wanted you to capture the image that these kids were in an unclean place and were treated cruelly **

**-- Ginger Topaz**

**(\_/)**

**( ^_^)**

**(____)O  
**


	3. The Stone

A look of pure malice stared down at the two children. Gerard unlocked the barred doors and ruefully threw it open.

"You may go back to the dormitories now." he muttered with distaste, as if it was sour, and he found it hard to get the words out. Lucas and Jenna cheered, and without saying thank you or thanks, they ran out. Gerard huffed. He was appreciated these days. The man threw his black cloak back, letting it float as he glided across the muddy floors with remarkable ease.

Lucas edged near the doorway, looking left and right to see if anyone was watching him. He let his hand slowly touch the rusting door knob, gently placing his hand on it.

"HEY LUCAS!!" Lucas whipped around, seeing young Daydin smiling at him, gazing up at him with wide, hazel brown eyes.

Lucas let out a relieved sigh, and he looked at Daydin again.

"Shhh, not so loud. I don't want anyone to know I am here." Daydin tilted his head to the side, seeming confused.

"Why does Lucas not want anyone to know he is here?" Daydin asked, lowering his voice. Lucas let out a sigh. He liked Daydin, but he wished he didn't ask so many useless questions.

Lucas looked around, and then he knelt down, so he was face to face with the young boy.

"It is Jenna's birthday in like… three days. And I haven't got a present for her yet." Lucas whispered, cupping his hand over his mouth. Daydin let out an _aahhhhh_, and then, Lucas smiled, and he turned the door knob.

"Can I come too?" Daydin asked. "Pleeeassee?" he begged. Lucas shook his head.

"If Gerard caught you, he would send you to the dungeons."

"I don't care. Lucas won't let me get caught. He won't." Daydin insisted on going to the search with him. Again, Lucas shook his head.

"Please Daydin, listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt. If Gerard catches you, he will send you to the dungeons, and he will make you suffer. I know from experience. So please, just go back to work and just stay safe." Lucas begged. The skinny, pitiful looking seven year old was like family to him these days, and thinking about Gerard sending this little boy to the dungeons was far too painful to imagine.

Daydin was a stubborn one though. He refused to back down.

"Pleeeasseee!!!" Daydin whined, letting his hazel eyes widen till they were almost round. Lucas groaned. Not the little kid's puppy dog face. The seven year old stuck out his lower lip. Lucas, with much difficulty shook his head again, saying no, and spared him the lecture about Gerard. With the last resort, the seven year old let out a whimper, and Lucas actually saw Daydin's eyes begin to water. When a seven year old is doing the most ultimate puppy dog face, you seriously, couldn't say no. Lucas let out a groan, and turned to Daydin's face.

"Fine, you may go." he said. Daydin let out a cheer.

"YAAAA!!" Daydin shouted. Lucas grabbed the excited seven year old and hushed him.

"But… remember. Never go anywhere by yourself, hide on my command, and don't steal anything, or pick fights with anyone. Okay?" he asked, looking expectantly at the young child. Daydin gave him his most reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Lucas, I won't let you down!" Daydin yelled, feeling pumped up.

"SHHHH!" Lucas hissed. He grabbed the seven year old by the wrist, and he twisted the door knob again, and shoved open the door. Lucas gulped as he looked at the poor village. It scared him. He tightened his grip on Daydin's wrist. He wasn't going to let harm get to this little boy. Literally dragging Daydin out the doors, Lucas closed the doors behind him.

The streets were packed, butchers grabbing you, forcing you to buy their meat, poor, old looking ladies with canvas like cloaks around them, letting out cries, grabbing your arm with their crooked, nasty looking fingers. Their arms were gray, and they made you shiver. Lucas shuddered, and he continued to drag Daydin along.

He never expected to buy anything nice from these people, for they could barely afford food to eat, so he didn't expect Tarn to get something rich and fancy. You would barely see any person with fancy, silk dresses, or pink, flowery bonnets. So he and Daydin were just wandering around the town, hoping to meet something nice and just take it with them.

After a long time, they didn't see anything. The two boys were already panting and huffing, and the winter breeze was too cold to make them feel comfortable.

Just then, there was a golden glimmer near the forests that surrounded Tarn. This caught Daydin's eye, and forgetting Lucas's rule, he followed the golden glimmer.

"Hey Daydin, lets head back…" Lucas said between huffs. "It is getting late." No answer.

"Daydin?" he asked. Lucas snapped his head to the right. There was only air at which Daydin used to be at.

_Oh… Shit…_Lucas thought.

Daydin ran toward the egg, drawn toward it like a moth to a lamp light. It was probably the prettiest thing he ever saw in Tarn. Not that there was anything beautiful in this pitiful ditch. It was a golden stone. It shone, with such light none could put in words. Daydin slowly touched the egg, feeling its smooth, yet hard surface. Golden veins ran through it. The young boy was pleased with himself.

_Jenna would love this. _Daydin thought proudly. He used his hands and picked it up, fumbling with it once. _This is heavier than I thought… _Daydin let out a huff, and he tucked the stone under his arm. Then, he ran to show this to Lucas.

_That pain in the ass… _Lucas thought angrily, running around the town, trying to find that little rat. _I made such_ _a mistake in letting him come with me. _he thought, angrily walking down the streets.

Daydin was on his way to find Lucas, when two huge beefy guys stomped in front of him. Daydin backed away. He knew these guys. They were known around the village as the bullies, Rawn and Satus. Rawn was the beefier of the two, and he was the taller one. Satus was a short, plump little boy with freckles dotting his ugly, twisted, dog looking face.

"What is that you have in your hand?" snarled Rawn. He glared at the little seven year old. He knew this golden stone thing will give him plenty of crowns and he could eat what ever he wanted. Satus snarled on cue in Daydin's face, spraying a mist of spit in the little boy's face.

Daydin held his head high. As terrified as he was, he wasn't going to let these pigs steal the beautiful stone.

"It is a gift to someone, and you can't have it." Daydin said proudly, turning his back on them. Rawn snarled and he grabbed Daydin with his huge hand, and whisked him around.

"Give it to me." he hissed. His breath smelt like a dog's dung, and Daydin gagged.

"No!" Daydin shouted. His voice was firm.

Rawn snarled, and he smashed his fist into Daydin's face. Daydin let out a yelp, and he hugged his egg to his chest.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Rawn growled. Satus followed Rawn, and he said "Yea! GIVE IT TO HIM!" he yelled. Daydin let out a whimper.

"N… No!" he stammered, hugging the golden egg to his chest, clinging to it tighter.

Lucas was looking around, when he heard screaming not so far away. He followed the sound of the noise, and he saw the two pigs Rawn and Satus picking on…

Daydin.

Lucas angrily threw himself into the fight.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lucas snarled, and he flung himself onto Rawn, who at the moment was punching Daydin in the face. He knocked him onto the floor. Rawn at first was rather surprised, but he reacted to instinct. He rolled over, making him on top of Lucas, and he repeatedly punched Lucas in the face. Lucas cringed, and he flew up, and he shoved his foot up Rawn's face, making Rawn back away. Then, Lucas grabbed Daydin, and dragged him toward the orphanage.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!" Lucas shouted. His face was flushed with anger, and he was literally dragging little Daydin along with him.

"I am sorry." Daydin whimpered. "But I found Jenna a present."

This caught Lucas's ear, and he forgot completely about being angry.

"What?" he asked. Daydin laughed. "This of course!" he cried, shoving the golden stone in front of Lucas's face. Lucas's eyes widened. The thing was beautiful. He couldn't resist but just touch the pretty thing.

"Daydin… where did you find it?" Lucas was beyond words. How could a small seven year old like him find such a thing. Daydin smiled.

"Oh, in the forests." Lucas nodded approvingly.

"Jenna would love it. Now we better head back, and cross our fingers that Gerard is in a good mood today." he muttered. He hoped that Gerard didn't find out that he and Daydin were missing…

When Daydin and Lucas finally reached the wooden door to the orphanage, it was already nightfall. Bright stars dotted the pitch black sky. Lucas gulped, and he placed his hand on the rusty door knob, but then Daydin's voice interrupted him

"What if Gerard takes away the stone?" asked the little boy. Lucas nodded.  
"Let's hide it first. Not like we could be in more trouble with the trash bag." Lucas said.

"Let me carry the egg." Lucas offered.

"No!" Daydin said firmly. "I found it!" Lucas sighed.

"Fine, you can keep it." Lucas muttered, and he continued to walk across the small village.

The cold breeze blew against his dirty skin and rags, and Lucas breathed in the cold night air. Daydin happily skipped along, leading Lucas toward the forest, where they could hide the stone.

Finally, after a long trudge, they came to an enclosed area, that was rather covered because barely any light shot through. Green leaves covered the grounds, the black dirt barely visible.

"Hey, Lucas, we should hide it here!" Daydin whispered, pointing to a small hole in the ground, that was shaded by a huge, overgrowing bush. Lucas nodded, and he shoved the golden stone under there, and he covered it up.

"How are we supposed to know its here?" asked Daydin worriedly. Lucas thought for a moment. He then picked up a stray twig and he carved a

_JP_

"What does that stand for?" asked Daydin, cocking his head to the side.

"It stands for Jenna's Present." Lucas said. "Now, we may leave."

Together, then walked toward the orphanage, gazing up at the night sky, crossing their fingers that Gerard won't kick their sorry ass…

Once they opened the wooden door, the moon was high up in the sky. The wooden door squeaked loudly, and Lucas and Daydin winced. Footsteps clopped against the hard wooden floor, and soon enough, there was Gerard, standing, his flabby fat face up high. He let out a snort.

"Had a nice day?" he asked. A small sneer was twisted up his ugly features. Lucas held his head high. Daydin though, shrank back, hiding his face behind Lucas.

"Yes I did." Lucas said, having somewhat of an edge in his voice. "Now, I am going to go now."

Gerard snarled.

"Young man, you are coming back here RIGHT NOW!" screamed Gerard. He let his long, crooked fingers grasp onto Lucas's shoulder. He aimed a glare at Daydin's direction

"Come here." Gerard hissed. He grabbed Daydin by his curly black hair, and Daydin let out a cry.

"Lucas, it seems like you can never get old of that old sewer eh? Well, this time, instead of that girl accompanying you, it will be this little rat." Gerard snarled. Daydin let out a whimper, and Lucas just rolled his eyes.

_Jenna better like the present. _Lucas thought crossly, as he was dragged toward the dungeons _again… _

But weirdly, Gerard didn't take them to the dungeons. Lucas was confused as Gerard skipped the huge door that lead to the dungeons. Lucas let out a whoosh of air, feeling relieved he didn't have to go there AGAIN. Gerard just kept on dragging him, till they reached a door, and Gerard opened it.

The room was huge, and nothing was in it. Dried blood was all over the place, and many marks of the whip were imprinted onto the flat wooden floor. Gerard threw the two boys in, and he took out his whip.

"Sneaking out the orphanage, skipping work for a day will _not _go unpunished." growled Gerard. He took out the black leather whip, and Lucas let out gasp. His green eyes widened. _Shit. _thought Lucas. Daydin was crying. Gerard let out a crazed laugh.

"Now who wants to go first…?" Gerard asked, pulling back his lips, revealing his sharp, hideous looking yellow teeth. He held up the black whip. A loud yell erupted from the room.

Jenna was washing the dishes, and had her long black hair to flow down her shoulder blades this time. She hummed quietly to herself, trying to soothe herself that Lucas was okay. She heard a tiny footstep near the doorway. _Shoot. I hope that isn't Gerard. _she thought. Gingerly putting down her rag and the china dishes, she looked at the door. Jenna opened the door, and a ragged bloody figure fell down onto the hard wooden floor.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked. Lucas unsteadily crawled toward the sink, and he looked up at Jenna.

"Holy cow Lucas what happened!" Jenna cried, slapping her mouth onto her mouth in shock. Lucas's face was scarred with long lashes of the whip, and one of his eyes had a wicked slash across it. Blood was all over his body.

"Went outside… skipped work… brought Daydin too… came home… Gerard beat us…"

"Wait, Daydin was with you??!?!" Jenna exclaimed. Lucas's breathing got heavier, and shallower.

"I… I punched Gerard… let him get away… Daydin safe." he rasped.

"What about your eye?!" Jenna asked, rushing toward her friend.

"Gerard… slashed it… can't see from left…" he continued to whisper. Jenna quickly got a new rag from the drawer. Gerard always kept rags in a drawer so then the children would never ask him for any. She turned the water the water onto the rag, and she slapped it onto Lucas's eye, and Lucas winced in pain.

"I am sorry, but please, we can't have that wound infected." she said. Lucas was going to take it off of her eye, but then Jenna huffed.

"No, don't take it off. Keep it on." Jenna scolded. Taking another rag, she washed it in hot water, and she walked over to Lucas.

"Now you can take it off." she ordered. Lucas stopped pressing it, and the rag fell off. Jenna wrapped the rag around his eye, and his head, making it somewhat like an eye patch. Lucas frowned.

"I look stupid." he muttered.

"You would look stupider when you have a swollen puss covered eye." she snapped. Lucas let out a sigh, and he just sat and watched Jenna finish washing the dishes.

After one hour, Jenna spoke up. "Why were you outside anyway?" asked Jenna. Lucas shook his head. "You don't need to know." Jenna frowned.

"Why shouldn't I know?" she asked, putting down her cleaning rag. Lucas just shrugged.

"You will see." he said shortly. Jenna snorted.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked huffily.

"You will see. Didn't you hear me?" Lucas snapped. He wasn't in a good mood today.

Jenna slammed her rag onto the table. "Well, excuse me, not my fault I was trying to help!" she spat. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Too bad, you didn't help. You never do. That is why your parents died in the first place." Lucas muttered, without even thinking. It was a habit of his. When he was in a bad mood, he didn't think while he spoke. Soon, he regretted it.

"Jen… Jenna… I am sorry." Lucas stuttered. He could hear Jenna's heavy breathing. This was a bad sign. This was what Jenna did when she was really mad. She slowly turned around and she threw her rag at Lucas with a huge amount of force. The dirty rag hit him straight near his bad eye.

"GET OUT!" Jenna shrieked. Lucas whimpered a little bit, but he didn't budge. Jenna took one of the china dishes and was going to throw it at him, and then Lucas ran out the doors. Tears trekked down Jenna's thin face, like twin rives, flowing, never seeming to have an end. Lucas's words burned into her.

_You never help. That is why your parents died in the first place… _Jenna started to cry. The memory felt like yesterday.

_Crashing of swords. _

"_Cyra, take Jenna and leave!" her dad shouted, catching the enemy's blade with his sword. "Make sure they never get her!" _

_Jenna watched behind the table. She was too frightened to move. All the furniture was turned over, and the house looked like a dump. _

_Her mother's willowy figure ran toward her little girl, but before she could one of the men hidden behind a dark hood ran up to her with a wicked silver blade._

_The little girl was too terrified to do anything, neither cry nor shout to warn her poor mom about the danger above her. When her mom was going to get her out, she suddenly froze, and she fell to the floor. The man had a pleased smile on his face, and he placed his boot onto the dead woman's body, and yanked his sword out. The hole in the mom's body welled out. Jenna's eyes grew wide, and she curled herself into a ball. _

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!!" cried her dad, and he dropped the fight with one of the other man under the hood. He ran toward him with a sword and jumped at him. He jabbed the blade into the man's back, but somehow, it wouldn't sink in. The blade just bounced off, and it flew out of his hand. The dad was confused. He never saw this before. The masked man turned toward him, and he reached for his sword. He swerved himself to the right, throwing her father off of his back._

"_Get him." muttered one of the men. The other man walked toward the beaten up father, and he smirked at his victim's horrible state. Jenna still watched behind the desk, horrified about what was coming next. She was completely frozen behind the desk, and she just watched the man sink his long, curved blade into her father's back._

"_NOOO!" she screamed, and she ran toward him, but the masked men stopped her._

"_Little girly, come with us…" the men sneered. _

"_No!" she cried defiantly. "I'd rather die than go with you bad guys!" she stuttered, backing away from them. One of them sighed._

"_Must we use the drug on all of these spoiled pigs?" the man asked, opening a bottle of a black liquid. _

"_Hold her tight." he instructed. The burly man grabbed her by the shoulders, and Jenna struggled as the other man walked toward her with the foul smelling liquid. He placed it near her mouth, and started to shove it down her throat. Jenna was forcefully drinking the nasty tasting liquid. Its bitter taste filled her mouth, and slowly, she felt woozy. She tried to move away, but the man just gripped her tighter, and the other just poured more into her little mouth. Soon, black dots filled her vision, and she could slowly feel her strength ebb away. Everything turned black…_

Jenna wiped away the tears that had flowed down her cheek as she recalled this memory.

The next few days, Jenna always ignored Lucas. She shot him death glares every now and then.

Lucas felt really guilty about those words. He could tell by his friend's puffy eyes that she had been crying the last few days. Lucas decided what to do.

He tore some paper from the notebook he had before his mom and dad died. Finally thanking the two boring years he had spent learning how to read and write, he scribbled his note onto the paper.

_Dear Jenna,_

_I am dearly sorry for the words I have said. I just wanted you to have a surprise for your birthday. Enjoy the gift._

_Your friend,_

_Lucas_

He looked outside. It was past midnight, and everyone was supposed to be asleep. But Lucas decided to get the egg. He opened the window and climbed outside…


	4. Chained Events

Lucas looked around at the dark night sky, and the cold, winter breeze bit at his skin. His hazel brown eyes looked around, watching to see if anyone was roaming the streets of Tarn. The stars were dotted with silver stars, and when Lucas was little he would look at those stars, along with Jenna. He laughed at the good memories he and Jenna had. When they were little, they had an obsession for shooting stars. They would stay up all night, wishing for one to pass by. Lucas sighed, smiling at the memories.

He continued to look about the village. The houses were made of small logs, the streets were dirty, and sewer water was all over the place, mosquitoes bred here because of the water. A revolting stench would meet his nose. It was queer. From coming from a rich, aristocratic family, he went into this dump, a nearly homeless orphan, a beggar, a person who is dressed with rags, and one, who is a slave and is beaten by others. Lucas looked at the scars that were etched in his body, and he winced.

A crack sounded in the dark night, echoing around the small village. Lucas snapped his head behind him. For a moment, he saw a shadow, a shadow of a man. Lucas shook his head, thinking that he was hallucinating. The dark haired boy continued on his walk to the dragon egg.

Lucas reached the outskirts of the town, and he entered the dark forest. He gulped. The boy really hated to go into the forest by himself at night, because, well, really, what kid wouldn't on a dark night, all alone, in a village that was filled with bandits, huge wild cats, and on.

_I am doing this for Jenna. _he thought. He stepped into the dark abyss of the forest.

Gray mist clouded the dark forest, and the fresh scent of pine clouded his nose as he continued his trek through the forest. His dirty, dusty feet barely scraped against the swampy floors.

_Shit, where did I put the egg? _he thought, hoping that he would be able to find it soon. If he didn't, well, he was dead.

It felt like hours, walking around, and around, and around, with no idea where you are going. Lucas huffed and puffed, but he saw neither sign of the JP nor the golden glint of the beautiful golden stone.

_Where the hell is it? _he thought angrily, stomping through the hazy mist of the forest, making him even more frustrated than he was right now.

Another twig snapped, and Lucas had to bite his tongue from holding back a scream. His defensive mode was switched on, and he reached for a branch on the ground.

"WHO'S THERE?!" he shouted. No answer followed, just the soft blowing of the wind, and his voice, rebounding back to him once again. Lucas shook his head harder. _Stop hallucinating. _he thought, having his mind set on finding the stone.

Suddenly, a loud screech echoed in the air. Lucas was opening his mouth, but he slammed his hand over his mouth. He was sure now he was being watched.  
"Who ever is there, this isn't funny. Get out now!" he shouted. The shadow of the man emerged. A dead black cloak was wrapped around him, and his figure was pitifully thin.

"I mean no harm." A raspy voice simmered out of the hood of the cloak. Lucas gripped his tree branch harder. "That is what they all say." he snarled.

The man's hands emerged from the middle of his cloak. They were all wrinkly, crooked, and his skin was all pasty and weathered.

"Please, let me explain who I am." he said. Lucas hissed.

"Just leave me alone okay?" Lucas growled. He looked at the man once, and he quickly ran. After a few more minutes though, the guy grabbed him by the arm. His grip was like iron, and any time Lucas struggled the grip just became tighter. Lucas let out a scream.

"Please, listen to me." cried the man. "I saw you walking with that stone yesterday…"

"It's a gift for a friend. What does that have to do with you?" Lucas asked. "Just leave me alone okay? I have no time for this." With that, Lucas ran away, and he never turned back.

Lucas panted, and glanced behind him to see if that creepy man was still following him. A whoosh of air escaped him, seeing no one was following him like some insane stalker. A bit shaken up, the boy continued to walk toward his goal of finding the present.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lucas emerged to a small clearing like place with trees that surrounded it, and the grass grew tall enough to be at your shins.

He looked around for a tree trunk that said JP, but the mist didn't go easy on him. It clouded his vision, so the little letters he carved with the stick wasn't good enough to be seen through fog thicker than the chunks of meat Gerard eats everyday. But then, it wasn't the letters that gave it away.

It was the golden glint of the stone. Right away, Lucas ran toward it, and he dug the golden stone out.

"Yes!" he whispered. Tucking the egg under his arm, he ran toward the orphanage.

Lucas climbed back in through the window, and he let out a small yawn. He better hurry up and give the egg to Jenna. Quietly creeping along the wooden walls, he quietly made his way toward the small cupboard that Gerard made the children sleep in. Seeing Jenna alone in the room, he quietly tucked the egg in the hay that Jenna slept in, and then he quietly crept out of the room, closing the small door behind him.

While Lucas was skipping off to his room, Jenna was having problems of her own. She twisted and turned, letting out small cries and pleads.

In her dream, there was a majestic creature. It's scales were like sapphires, glistening in the dark. She was letting out pitiful roars, and its neck was cruelly cuffed with a chain that looked like as if it was going to suffocate her.

"SILENCE!" that was what followed the cry of the poor being, and he muttered another string of words, leaving the poor creature crashing to the ground, flipping over and over. Bursts of flames came out of her mouth, and the cries just kept echoing in Jenna's head.

"Shut up you stupid dragon!" he said, muttering the same string of words. Apparently, the pain probably intensified, for the dragon was tossing up, and down, crying louder, louder, and louder.

_Stop, stop stop! _Jenna could hear the mighty beast scream. Pain that the dragon felt surrounded her, and hit her, and she let out sharp screams and yells, flipping over and over in his her straw bed.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Jenna cried in her sleep. The sounds didn't stop. The images, the sounds, they were louder than ever, and the pictures were clearer than day.

The blue beast just lay there, panting, her sides heaving up and down.

"Tie her up now men." the guy yelled. He drew his green hood down his face, and a pleased smile shone through the mask of darkness. All the men obliged, and first whacked her with the butt of their spears till the beast closed her eyes, and fell unconscious. Her sides were heaving up and down, and her beautiful sapphire blue scales were scratched, and beaten in many areas. Then, each of the men wrapped chains around her legs and hands, and then yanked it tightly, letting the beast tense up. She let out a pitiful moan, but then the men slapped her with his spear, and then she shut up. Jenna could feel the pain that throbbed in that dragon, and she let out a high pitched scream…

All of the men dragged her away, and it pulled Jenna's conscience away from the dream once more. She gasped, snapping herself forward. She was panting, as if she ran across the whole of Alageasia in one day, and she looked to the right of her. There, was a golden stone, saying…

_Dear Jenna,_

_I am really sorry for what I have done. Here is your birthday present_

_-Lucas_

Jenna's eyes looked from the crumpled sheet of paper to the shinning, golden stone. She let her long fingers ran against the side of the glistening surface. Smoothness, perfection met her finger tips, and they zapped through her fingers, and all the way to her brain.

_Lucas and Daydin took a beating from Daydin, a whole day, just to find this perfection... I am touched… _she thought. From a small grin, it soon spread across her face, until it was a fully fledged smile. It was a long time since she ever did smile like this. Taking the stone in both hands, she hugged it while she was sleeping.

Jenna slept with the same smile all night.

Meanwhile, the king of the kingdom was moping through the small room that he kept himself in all day and all night. Kaden quietly crept toward the room, and he fingered his dagger that was at the side of him. It probably had been over… two years since he ever came this way. Stopping in front of the sturdy wooden door, he knocked, making his right hand tap against the door.

A muffled "Come In" seeped through the door, and Kaden turned the golden door knob and opened the door.

"Yes my son?" he asked. A dark shadow was cast across Kaden's face. His eyes had an spiteful glint in them, it was just spite, it was malice, hatred that twinkled in his used to be warm brown eyes.

"My father…" he muttered. The thirty five year old man unsheathed the dagger that was locked to his side, and his mask of innocence was taken off. A ragged snarl was twisted up his used to be gentle features, and a short dagger was grasped into his hand. The king raised an eyebrow in his son's direction.

"What is this about?" the king asked. Kaden snarled.

"Shut up you pig's spawn." Kaden snarled. The king's eyes widened. "I want to take you down…" the king's eyes widened. They were the same color as his son's.

Kaden let out a war cry, and he jumped on his father with the dagger. The king quickly grabbed his sword that he always had beside him, and he blocked the dagger that came dangerously near his heart. Using the hilt of his weapon, he smashed it into his son's chest, making him fall off of him.

"What is the meaning of this son?" the king asked. His face showed plain displeasure, and betrayal.

"Nothing father. You don't have any intentions of knowing. You never would pay attention to me for anything right? Well ha! I think your better off dead then!"

"Son! You are killing me for such trivial reasons!"

"I don't care. I just want to be king and torture your good for nothing kingdom for what pain it has caused me…" he muttered. All of the power he had in the last six years, the blue dragon he was able to capture… it all had gone to his head. Once he got the rider here, then he could slay him, and use the two dragons for evil, once his dragon egg hatched. All he needed to do was torture the dragon till she was ready to convert to evil. He let out a insane laugh, and foam started to erupt from his mouth.

"Die father's kingdom, die father…" he hissed. He ran toward his father again, and brought down his blade to his father's chest. The king stopped it with his sword, but then the prince then twisted his blade, and knocked his father's weapon out of his hand. The sword made a clattering noise on the floor, and it flew away from the king's reach. Kaden smirked, and with his foot, he shoved his father down, and he stomped his foot onto his chest.

"Guards!" he shouted. A few knights ran in, avoiding the king's hurt gaze.

"My own son, my own guards…" the king panted. Kaden laughed.

"A few knights were convinced to go against you. Now hold him down!" Kaden shouted. They all held his hands, his feet, and then finally Kaden released his foot from the king's chest. He held both hands on the dagger, and plunged it forward.

"You will never find peace Kaden. Soon… Soon your actions will catch up to you! Soon Kaden soo.." The king's words were cut off by the huge thud. The king's eyes were wide open, and his mouth, spurted out blood. It started as a trickle, but soon, it was like a river, flowing out of his wide open mouth. Kaden smirked, and he grabbed his dagger, and he took it out. Along with that, blood flowed out from all directions, staining the king's golden robes. Kaden touched the stick liquid, and he smeared it all over his face.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!" he yelled. Blood started to stain his feet, but it wasn't from him. The king's wound started creating a puddle around him, bathing in the red stick liquid…

Eragon was angrily stomping around in a small room, up in a tower. Arya was watching him with somewhat worry, somewhat frustration to why Eragon wasn't listening to her.

"I am going to find Saphira, what ever you elves say." Eragon said. His beloved dragon was taken away from him from battle, and he winced at the memory. He fainted in the middle of the fight, just when Saphira needed him the most. Eragon was never going to forgive himself.

"No Eragon. They took Saphira because the person wants you to come toward them, and they will make sure they kill you and probably continue what ever they are doing to Saphira."

"She is in danger! I can't just stand here and wait for her to come. I have been getting dream after dream after dream about her, and each one she looks worse than before! Its not your dragon that is in pain!" Eragon shouted. Arya stood up from her chair. Her soft, long black hair swished as she rose, and like a panther, she gracefully slid over to Eragon, and she placed a hand onto Eragon's arm. Eragon quiet down a bit, but he was still fuming.

"Please, the two that we were told about will get her back Eragon. Please, listen to me…" she whispered. Eragon let out a sigh.

"Well, the two chosen ones better hurry up." Eragon said angrily. "I can't wait any longer…

"You must bear Eragon. Please, you must bear..."

**Poor Saphira... and Eragon. D: Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kaden is evil hehe :D **


	5. The Hatching

Nervously, Jenna crept toward Lucas and Daydin, where they were finishing their lasts of stale bread.

"H… H… Hi." she stammered. Daydin was spitting out the stale bread, in which he found a dead worm and cockroach. Lucas turned over to Jenna's direction.

"Yes?" asked Lucas. Jenna gulped.

"Thanks for the present." she mutter. Jenna clutched her stale piece of bread harder. Lucas nodded. "You better have liked it." he said. Jenna let out a sigh.

"Thanks for also getting whipped a thousand times so I can have a good birthday." Jenna added, forcing a weak smile onto her lips. Lucas finally smiled.

"Happy birthday Jenna." he said. He stood up, and he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug. Jenna smiled and hugged him back.

Prince Kaden, now officially King Kaden, rose to the small stage that was made for him. He looked down upon the thousands of people, who wanted to hear what he had to say. Kaden cleared his throat. Once he did this, all the people that were talking all turned their attention to him and looked up with gazing eyes.

"I just want to tell you all, that, King Farthnos is dead." he said. Fake emotion clouded his voice, as he pretended that he was very sad over the loss. Everyone gasped, and their eyes flew wide open. A chorus of "WHAT?" and "NO WAY!" and "Farthnos was always a good king. He will be missed by all." Kaden, on the inside, was nearly laughing. These people of Alagaesia are so foolish. Now he can take them over and torture them all…

"Don't worry you lot. He will be dearly missed by all. He has been buried in the place he always wanted to be…" he said, letting out a pretend sniff. Actually, his father's body was just tossed outside and was thrown into a small hole that Kaden hastily buried to remove evidence that he killed him.

What he didn't know, was he had someone watching him all the way…

Lucas, as usual, stole the newspaper [A/N: wait, did they even have newspapers back then? Oh well.] from Gerard. He quickly ran away from Gerard office, and he ran into Jenna's room. She was cleaning the stone that Lucas gave her with a small brush. Lucas felt all warm inside, knowing that his friend cherished the gift.

"Hey, I got the paper." Lucas said, waving the flimsy sheet of paper he was holding. Jenna looked up from what she was doing, and she placed down her brush.

"Oh what does it say?" Jenna, being the one who never learned to read and write. Her parents always wanted their little girl to inherit their plantation, so they trained her hard on the farms. Lucas was the one who came from a family who taught him how to read and write. He was flipping through the pages, trying to see everything with his good eye. He flipped through those boorish talking about new hammers, and finally, one very bold title caught Lucas's eye.

**King Farthnos No More**

Lucas's interest seized over him, as he continued to read the paper, which was slightly blurry.

"Here, I have found an interesting one!" Lucas cried. Jenna, who was just excited because Lucas was excited, exclaimed, "Really? Read it to me!" she said, jumping up and down. Lucas gripped the page tighter, and, letting out a cough, he read the lines from the paper.

"King Farthnos, our dearest king of all time, has passed away. His poor son, Prince Kaden, now known as King Kaden, is at much grief. He wept as he spoke these words:

"My father was a good king. Why most faith be so cruel as to bring death upon him?"

Apparently, King Farthnos, as was said by King Kaden, that he was attacked by one masked man who refused to show his face. King Kaden, being the good son he is, protected his father, but was knocked unconscious in the fight. Once he woke up, he saw his father's bloody body on the floor, with a dagger stuck through it. Jenna's eye brows flew up

"That is interesting. I wonder who the masked man is…" she said, rubbing both of her hands together.

"I guess Tarn will probably never know. The king doesn't even know its _there_." Lucas muttered bitterly.

"LUCAS!" The sound of Gerard interrupted Lucas's and Jenna's conversation.

"Uh oh…" Lucas thought.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY NEWSPAPER!"  
"Be right back." Lucas said. With that, he ran out the door.

Jenna smiled as she watched her friend run out the door, and she looked back at the stone. Something caught her eye.

"Oh no, how did a crack get onto the stone?" Jenna thought, looking over at the huge crack that etched itself across the stone's majestic colors. Jenna rubbed her hand over it, but the crack just got bigger. The girl frowned, and she looked at it again.

There was a crack around the whole stone, and then, the thing was shaking.

Jenna's eyes widened, as she stepped away from the stone. It shook, and shook and shook, and soon, the egg blasted into pieces, creating a huge whiff of smoke in the small cupboard Gerard calls a room.

And standing right there, was a small, golden lizard thing. Jenna's hands flew onto her mouth, as she blocked a scream that was going to come out of her mouth right that second.

"Oh shoot…" she muttered. The golden, lizard glared at Jenna with a sharp green eye, and then wings shot out of his back. At this point, Jenna was beyond words.

"Holy cow…" she whispered. Trembling, slowly she brought her hand onto the dragon's silky looking wing.

Pain shot through her, and Jenna had to use all her self control to keep from screaming. It was like having fire burning your hand, eating you alive, slowly, till your were nothing. Her hand was glowing, and Jenna stared at it in amazement.

The pain slowly died away, but the shining mark on her palm still stayed. She glanced at the… flying lizard. It looked smugly at Jenna, licking its lips. Jenna looked at it one more time, as if it was as if some monster landed in her room.

She slowly drew her hand toward it, and touched its small golden head. The golden lizard defiantly stepped back, and let out a small snort. Jenna looked at the small lizard once more.

"Hmm… I can't have Gerard find you are here… so… I need to hide you…" she muttered, scanning the room, looking around. A small crack in the floor caught her attention, and she walked over there and used her fingers to pry it open. There was enough room for the creature to fit.

"Here, go in here." she ordered the dragon. The golden lizard huffed, and he lifted up his head, looking at the small hole in distaste. The creature shook its head, and just stood where it was. Jenna let out a sigh.

"Get your fat butt in there you lizard." she commanded it. The lizard shook its head once more, and Jenna finally decided to do what she had to do.

One hour later, she was pushing the reluctant lizard into the small hole, and she closed the crack in the floor board. She took some hay from her bed, and she stuffed it down there, making a small room for the dragon. Pleased with her work, she walked out of her room, and she closed the door.

While she was working on the fields, she heard bawls and cries.

_Oh what is it doing now?_ she thought irritated. Dropping her plow, she ran toward the orphanage, and she ran past the dirty hallways, and into her small room. The lizard grew, and it was too big to fit into the small hole already.  
"Holy cow how did you…?" she stuttered. The flying lizard just let out another cry, and Jenna ran toward it and placed her hand over his mouth. A wave of hunger blasted into her mind.

"What the…?" she cursed out loud. The dragon's stomach started to make noises also, so she understood.

"Your hungry aren't you?" she asked wearily. Just what she needed. A place where they don't provide much food themselves, and then there is this beast who wants food.

"Fine, I will get you food." she said angrily. She stomped out of her room.

Quietly, she tip toed all the way to the kitchen. Once she got there, she saw the pieces of stale bread which Gerard gave them every morning. She grabbed two slices, and she ran back into her room.

The flying beast was looking expectantly at her, flapping its wings up and down. Jenna shoved the two loaves of bread in front of the lizard. The creature warily gave small glances at the bread, sniffing it with its golden nostrils. It gagged, and it turned its head away from Jenna, and made a face as if to say _you're trying to kill me right? _Jenna let out a sigh. Raising this little critter was harder than she thought it would be.

Quietly, she looked around, and she stepped out of the orphanage's door. The small amount of shillings she stole from Gerard jingled in her hand. She crept outside, looking around at the setting sun. Jenna looked around for any butcher shops, so she could get some meat from them. Finally, she stepped into a small shop.

Over there, was a counter, and there was a man chopping up thick slices of meat. His beard was thick, and he had a friendly look to his face. A green cap looking thing was pulled over his ears.

"Hi." she squeaked. The man smiled

"Hello young lady what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need some meat…" she said. The man nodded.

"How many pounds?" he asked.

"Um…" she thought for a moment. She counted the shillings in her hand, and then worry seized her.

"How much does one pound cost?" she asked. The man smiled again.

"Heh, about five shillings a pound?" he said. Jenna looked at her shillings, and she counted them. She only had money to buy two pounds, and she didn't want to steal from Gerard again. He will ought to notice his missing shillings soon…

The man looked at the girl. Her pretty features were clouded up with dirt. He could feel himself smiling.

The man could see the little girl's worry.

"Hey, how many pounds do you want?"

"I… I need ten pounds." she muttered, ducking her head low. The man chuckled.

"Your not eating that all yourself will you?" he asked. Jenna shook her head.

"I have a pet that is really hungry." she explained, blushing. The man's eyebrows rose.

"What kind of a pet?" he asked.

"A lizard." she replied. The man nodded.

"How about this. I give you two shillings for a pound." Jenna counted her shillings, and she brightened up.

"Really?" she exclaimed. The man smiled.

"Yes." Jenna dropped all her shillings onto the counter.

"Thanks…" she said, then realizing she didn't know the name of the man. The man smiled warmly at the little girl.

"The name is Bill." he said, saluting to the girl. Jenna bowed back, and soon she was dragging ten pounds of meat toward the orphanage.

Bill looked at the girl once again, and he frowned.

_Lizard eh? What kind of lizard would eat that much meat? _he thought. He ought to tell this to Eragon.

Going to the sink, he poured dirty water into a bowl, then he muttered a string of words. Then, Eragon's worried face appeared in the murky water

"Eragon Shadeslayer, I think I have found one of them." he muttered quietly to the pale faced elvish guy. Eragon turned around.

"Really? Who is it?" he asked.

"I don't have her name." he muttered. Eragon stopped.

"Wait, her?" he asked. Bill nodded.

"She had long black hair, she was wearing dirty rags, and she wanted ten pounds of meat for her pet lizard…" he said. Eragon's full attention was now directed toward Bill.

"Ten pounds?" he said, his eyes widening. Bill nodded.

"Only dragons can eat ten pounds of meat…" muttered Eragon, thinking. "Thanks for telling me Bill." Soon, the water turned back into the murky brown as it always was. Bill let out a sigh, and sat down in his chair. He took off his fake beard, which revealed his youth, and took off his cap that covered up his pointy ears. His handsome features were curled into a face of thoughtfulness…

Back at the orphanage, Jenna was standing outside the huge hole in the wall, and she picked up a rock. She peered inside the room for the lizard, and there she saw it.

It was twice as big as it was before, and it took up half the space in her room. It let out cries and cries of hunger. Jenna used her rock and threw it at the dragon, trying to get its attention.

The lizard whipped around, and growled, but then it saw what she had in her hand.

He squeezed himself out of the whole, and he landing with a _thud_ onto the ground. Jenna nervously glanced around, and finally let out a sigh of relief when no one came out.

"I have your food." she said, opening the huge bag of meat. It's eyes widened, and in a blink of an eye the beast was eating its way into the bag.

"Whoa." Jenna muttered, looking at the creature lick its lips and let out a happy burp. When the girl looked into the bag, nearly half of it was gone. Jenna glanced disbelievingly at the lizard. _How can such eat so much? _she thought. She was hungry herself, so she tore a piece of meat off, having not eaten it before, and bit into it.

It wasn't as good as what she thought it would be. Soon, she just lost her appetite, and the beast was glad to eat it all.

"I don't think you can fit in my room anymore…" she muttered to the beast. She looked around the area, looking at the tangled plants and the green grass. The creature let out a roar, and Jenna quickly hushed it, frantically glancing at the door.

"Hush what is it?" she asked. The golden beast used its tail to show Jenna that it wants her to follow it. Jenna just nodded, and the beast led the way.

It led Jenna through the thick green forests, the tangling plants grabbing and tripping Jenna at her feet. They walked a long way, till the beast finally stopped.

He used his wing to show that he wanted to stay here.

The black haired girl looked around. It was nothing special. The trees were slightly bent, making a clearing out of it. Grass covered the mud, and shrubs lined the perimeter. The flying lizard let out a pleased purr, and he curled himself up in the grass. A sense of peace flowed over Jenna, as if she could feel its feelings. Jenna smiled, and she looked at the beast one more time. Its side was heaving up and down, and the piercing emerald green eyes were hidden behind a golden veil of scales. She then looked away, and trudged back to the orphanage.

_Gerard, please don't find out that I am missing… _she thought to herself…

King Kaden was angrily looking at his red egg. It never seemed to hatch. No matter what he did it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid egg…" he said angrily. If the damn egg would hatch, he would be unstoppable. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." he ordered. Gerard came in, and he kicked an average sized man onto the floor. His hands were bound together, and his mouth was tied with a handkerchief. The man let out a muffled yell, but then Gerard dragged him toward the king. Kaden smiled maliciously.

"You have brought my prey?" King Kaden rubbed his hands together, smiling evilly. Gerard chuckled.

"Why yes I have…" he said. The man shivered as he stood up, looking nervously at the king.

Kaden muttered a few string of words, and then, a loud scream erupted from the great castle…


	6. Help

"Well, since I have an errand to attend to our king, you pigs must go and take care of the orphanage while I am gone. And when I come back, the orphanage must be in its best state you got that?" Gerard ordered. All the kids in the orphanage nodded, all of them thinking _Just shut up and leave… _

Gerard finally finished his speech, and he picked up his canvas sack and he walked out of the orphanage. All the orphans waited till they couldn't hear any footsteps anymore, before they all let out Hurrahs! Jenna however, was worried over the flying lizard.

Blasts of hunger kept on following her all around. She should be used to not having so much food, but why is she so hungry all of a sudden?

She finally understood though, when she heard loud cries. There was roaring and shrill screaming. Jenna finally understood. The beast was hungry. Letting her eyes dart around, she slipped away from the children's celebrating.

Lucas's eye caught his friend trying to get away.

"Oi! Jenna! Where you going?" he asked. Jenna silently cursed at Lucas. "I – I need to do something! Be right back!" With that, she ran toward her room.

Her room at a window that she could fit through, if she jumped she could probably make it to the window. Grabbing her sack of meat, she first pushed it out the window, then she jumped. Her legs sprung her up, and her hands caught the side of the window, and she heaved herself up.

The rest of her body accompanied her fall, as she fell through the window with a thud. Grabbing the sack of meat, she ran toward the forest, following the sounds of roars.

When she saw the beast, the creature was already two times bigger than before. It let out a snort of disgust at the girl, and then Jenna showed it the meat. It probably gone bad, but she hoped that the creature would like it. The dragon imitated a gag, but he carefully ate the food, slowly chewing it then swallowing. Then, it started to eat the rest, with much less carefulness than he did before. Once he was done, the whole sack was gone, and the beast smiled at Jenna, licking its mouth in satisfaction. It then lay to the ground, curled its long golden tail around itself, and began to sleep again. Jenna looked at the empty sack of meat, and let out a sigh. She would need to buy more meat. Just, where was she going to get the money?

Jenna wiped Billy's shop window with her hands, and she peered in through the window. Meat was hung on top of the roof, and it looked so vulnerable over there. She crept toward the door, and quietly, she opened it carefully. The door gave away without a sound, and Jenna crept toward the counter. Using her hands, she ripped the meat off of the hooks they were on, each and every one of them. Stuffing them into the empty meat stack, she quickly darted toward the exit.

"Yo! What are you doing?" The voice was familiar. Jenna turned around, and there was Billy. His face was a bit irritated, but when he saw who it was, it softened a bit.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice was less harsh than it was before. Jenna cursed under her breath.

"I – I didn't have enough money to feed my lizard. And I only have my lizard to keep me company on the cold days." Her eyes turned all big and round, and she forced up fake tears to grab sympathy from the man.

"Awww…" Billy couldn't stand the cute little face of a twelve year old. "What is your name?" he asked softly, crouching till he was as high as Jenna was, and he patted her back.

"Jenna." she replied, looking at the sack of meat.

"How about I let you keep all those meat for free." he said, giving Jenna a warm smile. "I can supply meat for you for free, for your, lizard." Billy said.

Jenna brightened up. "Really?" she asked. Billy smiled. "Yup." Jenna laughed and ran to Billy and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried. The man chuckled and he patted Jenna on the back. "Don't mention it."

Smiling, Jenna dragged her meat sack home…

"Here." she said, dumping all the meat onto the floor. The beast seemed pleased with the amount of food, and it licked its lips and started to eat. After three pieces, he let out a satisfied burp.

"Hey, you." Jenna said, "How about I just leave the sack here so I don't have to feed you all the time?" The dragon just nodded. Jenna let out a sigh. She couldn't let the smell of the meat attract people. Looking around, she stuffed the meat under a small hole from the bush and the floor. The dark shadows hid the meat well.  
"Um… flying lizard thing." Jenna said, feeling awkward at the words she was speaking. The beast's face curled up in scorn at how it was called, and it shook its golden head. Jenna let out a sigh.

"Bye." she said. The lizard just nodded, and it let out yawn and laid down.

Lucas looked at the sky. It was nightfall already, and Jenna wasn't anywhere. He checked her room, the orphanage, everywhere. Where was she?

"Hey Lucas I am back!" she said, charging behind him. She screeched to a stop, and she let out a short shallow breaths.

"Where have you been?" His voice came out slightly irritated.  
"Oh… um… I have been… uh…" Jenna said, trying to think of an excuse.

"I have been getting food for everyone." Jenna stuttered. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea? Exactly where is the food?" Lucas tested. Jenna let out a sheepish laugh.

"Well, I couldn't find any. Oops." Jenna let out an uneasy laugh. Jenna yawned and stretched.

"Gee it's late today. I better go to sleep." With that, she ran down the hallway and darted into the small room called her bedroom.

Lucas was beyond suspicion. What was his friend up to? He felt sort of left out, for his friend always in concluded him in everything. Now Jenna was being secretive with him

_Fine, be secretive with me. See if I care. _he thought grumpily. Walking down the hallway, he entered his room, and smashed the door behind him.

Finally, an entire two weeks passed without Gerard and when that wave of famine hit Jenna once more. She knew what this meant. The flying lizard was hungry, and it ran out of food. She crept out of the orphanage once more, and she closed the wooden door. This caught Lucas's attention once more. What was his friend hiding from him? His curiosity was getting the better of him, but he held himself back. Jenna would spill. And he would be waiting her for the day she would.

Running into Billy's shop, she, panting, asked him for ten more pound of meat.

"Your lizard is that hungry?" he asked. Jenna nodded.

"He is the fattest lizard I know." she said, smiling. The man let out a sigh and took out a huge bulk of red meat, and started to chop it up into many pieces. Once he was done, he put it all into a sack, and gave it to Jenna.

"Here ya go." he said, smiling pleasanty. Jenna bowed, and she hoisted the meat sack onto her shoulder. With that, she went off.

"Hey, flying lizard." She frowned. She couldn't be calling the beast that all the time could she.

_I am a dragon you dimwit. Stop calling me a flying lizard. _Jenna's eyes flew wide open.

"You… You…"

_Ugh. I am in your mind talking to you. That is the only way we dragons can communicate with you. _

_So you can read my mind? _

_Well yes. I can. If I can speak in your mind I can definitely see what you are saying and seeing right? _

With that, the "dragon" curled its tail around its golden body.  
_Oh and also, I need a name. Since you're my rider it would be stupid if you went around calling me 'Flying lizard' _

Jenna thought for a moment

"Sky?" she asked.

_I am not blue stupid. _

Jenna thought for a few more moments.

_Goldy? _

_What do you think I am a fish? _

Jenna rolled her eyes, and thought again.

_Fyr? _

_Gee aren't you a creative one. _

Jenna raised her hands in frustration.

"What name do you like then?" she snapped. The dragon's face twisted up into an amused smirk.

_I don't name myself. My rider needs to name me. _

Jenna sat down and thought some more.

_Dagger? _

_Humph. It will do. _the dragon – Dagger, smiled, so Jenna knew it was pleased with a name, even though it didn't seem to be on the outside.

_Quick question, it might sound awkward._

_Your awkward. _Dagger huffed, and lifted its proud majestic head. Jenna rolled her eyes.

_Are you a girl or a boy?_

Immense laughter broke out of the dragon, as it fell to the ground with laughter

"What?" Jenna snapped. The dragon finally regained its composure, and let out a few chuckles before it answered.

_I am a boy… gee how stupid can you get? _

_How am I supposed to know geez… _

_Um… I don't look like one?_

_I never met a dragon in my life okay?_

_Haha. _

Jenna spent the whole day with her dragon, knowing that now it – he could talk. She only came back to the orphanage when the moon was high in the sky, and the night was dotted with shining stars.

And right at the door, Lucas was right in front of her. He planted his hands on his hips, and he looked expectantly at Jenna.

"Oh… um… hi Lucas!" Jenna said, giving him a charming smile. She was going to walk past him, but then he seized her by the shoulder, and whirled her to him.

"What were you doing?" he asked. "I want answers, now!" Jenna nervously gulped. She couldn't tell Lucas that she had a pet dragon…even though it did come out of his present, and besides, she didn't have to share everything with Lucas, even though he was her best friend.

"I was running around in the forest." Jenna stuttered. The dark haired boy scoffed.

"You want to run around in that dark ugly forest?" Lucas asked, letting a small disbelieving laugh weave in between his words.

"Uh… Yeah, mhm, what is wrong with that?" Jenna asked, raising her eyebrow. Lucas was taken back a bit.

"B…B…"

"Now if you excuse me I am tired. It has been a hard day." Pretending to stretch, she walked past Lucas, leaving him gaping wide eyed at Jenna, his mouth partially tipped open.

_What was Jenna hiding from him? _

"I swear Gerard, this egg has a spell on it. Nothing can get it to open." Kaden said angrily, pounding his fist against the stone. Gerard was trying his very hardest not to laugh at the majesty's foolishness.

"It may just not like you you know." Gerard piped up. "Some dragons need to hatch to the person they think is right." Kaden snarled.

"Perform some magic on this thing." Kaden hissed. Gerard looked a bit reluctant. "DO IT NOW!" With that, Gerard pointed his second finger at the red egg. He muttered a few words, and a flash of light hit the egg. The only thing it did was rebound back, and it crashed into the stone walls of the castle, making a huge gaping hole in it.

Kaden let out a frustrated yell.

Deep down in the bottom of the castle, a blue beast lay. Her long, majestic long wings were now curled around her pitiful body. Once she was captured by Kaden, her pride as a dragon had been shattered to bits. She never spoke to anyone, and all she could do was mourn all day.

Her neck was chained onto the wall, limiting her movement by a lot, and the conditions under the castle were horrible, no where for anyone to live in. Rats, roaches, and spiders crawled the bottoms of the place, and wet sewer water was all over the place, bringing a nice breeding ground for mosquitoes, so there was mosquito larvae everywhere.

Saphira huddled in a corner, letting out low moans and pitiful cries. Once she was captured by Kaden, it was as if he had ripped her away from her soul, and she was a bad as an empty shell with no life her in dull blue eyes.

Footsteps echoed in the dark empty hallways. Two figures immerged. A tall, composed figure with a long, blue cloak, and a medium sized, rather muscle built man.

"Do it Gerard." the medium sized man whispered. The tall man, Gerard, lifted his finger, and with a few string of words a blast of light erupted from his finger tips, and it blasted onto Saphira. She let out a let out moan, and Gerard smiled. He had the dragon under his mercy

Whispering a new string of words, Saphira was roaring and screaming, the chain on the way moving back and forth, and Saphira was being tortured both ways. The man multiplied the power he had by a lot, and then Saphira was twitching violently from side to side, letting out pitiful cries and heaves to get out a small gasp of air. Pain shown from her piercing blue eyes, torture, the hollow soul that hid behind the frail beast. She was letting out pleads, begging him to stop, and the cry echoed around the room.

Once Gerard was done with his work, Saphira was left there. The ground was covered with a mixture of dirty sewer water and red liquid, seeping out of her left and right sides. Saphira was just left there, to fight for breath, and she was just left there, alone… bleeding in the small hellhole…

Dagger's eyes flew open, panting as if he had just flown many miles. He looked cautiously around. That dream was rather disturbing, and it had shaken the proud dignified beast quite a bit.

_Curse Jenna from giving me so much pork chops and beef pork today…_Dagger thought, then curled himself into the small ball once more and began to snore himself away…

Jenna flew up out of bed, shaking her head away from the weird dream. These days, the blue dragon kept on appearing in her dreams, and it was all about how she was in pain. She was so sure that this time it wasn't because she was enjoying the abundance of food with Dagger. _It might be a sign, a plea for help from someone…_

The thought lingered in Jenna's head for a while, but then she let out a small laugh. How Dagger was changing her life these days, making her believe in such nonsensical things. Letting out an uncertain laugh, she shook her head and crawled back into her small bed of hay.

"Eragon what's wrong?" Arya said, bursting into Eragon's room. Eragon was letting out revoltingly loud yells of "SAPHIRA!" and it was so loud that even Arya who slept on the floor below Eragon could hear him.

Eragon was sitting up in bed, letting out short pants of breath. His hair shaded most of his face, casting a dark shadow across his strong figures.

"I can't take it anymore…" Eragon muttered. White foam pour from his mouth, dripping from his slightly open mouth to the silky bedspread

"I can't stand the pain Saphira has been having. The pain, it's unbearable…" Eragon's words sounded so far away, as if he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. Arya, on the other hand, was getting really scared of Eragon.

"I am going to tell Nasuarada. Tell her to bring the Varden back to order. Even though the Varden scattered once Galbatorix was defeated, it is possible. I must rescue Saphira…" he said hazily, and walked toward the door. Arya grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

"No Eragon. We must wait for the two chosen ones…" Arya said sternly. She could feel Eragon tense up

"CHOSEN ONES MY ASS!" he shouted angrily. Arya let out a small scream as she saw Eragon's state. The pain Saphira was giving him was driving him mad. "I WON'T WAIT FOR SOME SHITTY CHOSEN ONES ANY LONGER! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO SOME OLD UGLY MIDWIFE FOR SOME ADVICE. I AM FREAKING GOING TO GO AND RESCUE SAPHIRE MYSELF!" he shouted. Aryan let out a small whimper, and she backed away from the crazed Eragon. Eragon grabbed some shirts, cloaks, and tunics, and lastly, he grabbed Brisingr, and he ran out the door, speeding down the hall way.

Arya crossed two long, agile fingers.

"Please Eragon, do be safe. Don't do anything foolish…" she muttered quietly to herself, looking out the window to see Eragon's thin muscular figure running down the grassy lane…

**I hoped what Eragon said cleared up at what time period they were in. Well, I will try my best to update as fast as possible. **


	7. Flight

Weeks passed. Even with Gerard around, Jenna always managed to sneak out of work to go and buy Dagger some more meat.

Dagger was rapidly growing. Soon, he feared that he wouldn't fit in the clearing made by the trees.

One day though, while Jenna was scrubbing the dirty floors, the golden dragon had a request.

_Jennaa, come here… _Dagger whined. Jenna put down her rag.

_I am busy Dagger, later. _Her thoughts were a bit cross, because she had to scrub the floors. And when there were mosquito larvae all over the place, well, you would hate the job too.

_Come onnnn… _Dagger whined again.

_NO. _Jenna thought crossly, and started to clean the floors again.

_PLLLEEEAASEEEEE!_ The thought carried on and on, in that, annoying way. Soon Jenna was fed up and she quit scrubbing the floors.

_Okay fine what do you want? _she thought, feeling a bit ticked off.

_Come here and I will tell you. _

_Why can't you just tell me now? _

_No… I don't want to. _

Jenna let out a loud sigh and dropped her rag gently onto the floor, letting her eyes dart around the room to see if anyone was watching. Then, she grabbed her rag with her, for she didn't want Gerard to suspect the dirty rag alone on the floor, and she ran toward her room, and climbed out the window.

She was panting once she got to where Dagger was. Dagger's back was turned toward Jenna, but once he heard footsteps, he turned around.

_What do you want? _Jenna asked, crossing her arms.

_I am so bored, always sitting here all day, with nothing to do…_

_So…? It's better than being caught, in a disgusting place, with nothing to do._

Dagger decided to ignore this comment, and he raised his proud golden head toward the sky. Even though Tarn was usually a sad dreary place, today, the sun was high in the sky, the sky was a nice shade of blue, and there was not a cloud in the sky.

_Every day I would look at the sky, thinking that I would so want to go up and fly instead of being cooped up in this tiny space. _

_Yeah and you need me for that because…? _Jenna wasn't getting to what Dagger was saying. Dagger rolled his eyes.

_Are your really that stupid? I want you to ride me. _

Jenna attention was seized immediately.

_You want me to do WHAT?_ Jenna thought. This dragon must be crazy.

_Yes, I want you to ride on me. _

_BUT WHAT IF I FALL? AND WHAT IF PEOPLE SEE US?_

_Nah don't worry about that. Just let me handle that. _His thoughts were casual, as if that if they were caught nothing would happen, and that Jenna will never fall off him.

_I am still not convinced that this will be safe. _

_Just do it please? You would want to fly if you were cooped up in a place for weeks. _

Jenna let out a loud sigh. _Fine. But what about all those scales? They look sharper than kitchen knives. _

_Get a horse blanket or some type of blanket and put it on my back. _

_Oh where do I get a horse blanket? _Jenna thought crossly.

Dagger gave Jenna a mental image of Billy's shop.

_There. Go here. _

_He has a horse blanket?_

_Well he has horses so why not? _

_Wait here. _

Jenna sped toward Billy's shop faster than a horse.

Jenna opened the door to Billy's shop, panting. Billy looked at Jenna over his newspaper, and he put it down.

"Why hello there, what can I do for you today?" he asked happily.

"Do you have a horse blanket?" she asked. Billy raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you need a horse blanket?" he asked.

Jenna never thought of what to do with this question.

"Um…" she stammered, "My lizard is cold." she said lamely. Billy raised his eyebrow some more.

"Wow. Okay I will go and get a horse blanket for your lizard." he said. He stood up from his armchair, and walked to the back door. Jenna flowed him, and he opened the door.

A rickety old shack was in the corner of the small clearing. All different animals were everywhere; deer, cows, pigs, ducks, and hens were all over the place. Jenna let her gaze linger onto all of the animals, but then she quickly followed Billy into the horse stable.

"Sorry Bunette." Billy said, and he grabbed the rough blanket off of the light brown horse. The horse let out a small neigh, as it watched its blanket go away. Billy folded it a couple of times, and then he handed it to Jenna.

"Here ya go." he said, and slapped it in her hands. Jenna smiled at Billy and bowed.

"Thank you!" she cried, and she ran out the door.

_Finally! _Dagger thought, seeing the dusty girl run up to him, with a rough blanket in her arms.

_What took you so long? _Dagger thought impatiently, letting a indignant huff. Jenna rolled her eyes.

_I needed to talk with Billy. _Jenna thought back, rolling her eyes.

_Oh what the heck just get on. _

Jenna quickly spread the horse blanket across the dragon's back, creating a makeshift saddle.

_How do I get up? _Jenna asked. Dagger stuck out a leg.

_Here. _

Jenna steadily climbed up Dagger's leg, and she sat down on the edge of the blanket.

_Hold onto my neck. _Jenna didn't need any directions. She was already clinging onto his neck.

_Okay. Ready? _he asked. Dagger twisted his head in Jenna's direction, to check if she was okay.

_I am ready. _She wished her words covered up her emotions. Deep down, she was scared, afraid that Dagger might drop her.

_I won't drop you! _Dagger said, rolling his green pupils. _Don't forget, I can feel what you feel. _

Jenna shakily nodded, and Dagger smiled.

_I don't care if your ready or not now, for I am just going to fly. _Dagger's golden, leathery wings beat against the air a few times, blow dust and wind into Jenna's face. Jenna coughed, and blew the dust away from her eyes.

_Careful! _Jenna said, feeling a bit annoyed. Dagger let out a sigh.  
_Deal with it. _

Dagger beat his wings against the air a few times, and then, he slowly rose into the air. Jenna started to clutch onto Dagger's neck even harder than before, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Stop it, your choking me. _Dagger's thought was annoyed.

_Sorry, I am scared! _Jenna let her eyes open a crack, and looked down. The floor was so far away…

Jenna shut her eyes again. Dagger let out a huff, and continued to beat his wings. Jenna could feel that they were rising higher and higher, and soon she could feel a strong breeze blowing onto her face. She slowly let her eyes open up, and what she saw amazed her.

She was up in the sky, and all she could see was blue around her. Clouds floated around her, and she was so close to them she could touch them with her finger tips. She let out a laugh, and she slowly and carefully let her arms release themselves from the clasp of Dagger's neck. Dagger turned around and smiled at his rider, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the pleasure his master has in the flying.

Wind gushed at Jenna's face, not the frostbiting wind that she usually felt at Tarn, but a refreshing, gentle breeze, setting her in comfort and security.

The girl looked down, and she saw a blanket of white. It looked like snow, and it was all puffy.

"Hey!" she said, shouting over the wind.

_Yes…? _Dagger asked, turning his head toward Jenna.

_Can you go down into the clouds? _

Dagger smiled, and he folded his wings back, and he shot himself below. Jenna felt her gut pull forward, as she was thrown forward. Jenna smiled. She liked the feeling.

Ahuge splash of water was thrown at her face, as she saw that she passed through the cloud. Dagger slowly folded his wings out again, and spread them across the sky, gliding like a swan in a lake.

_Hey Jenna watch! _Dagger exclaimed. Jenna looked around, but then, she felt Dagger's back arch downward, and he sprung Jenna into the air. Jenna let out a loud scream, as the exhilarating feeling of the force pulling her down was terrifying. She shut her eyes.

Just when she thought she was going to hit the floor, Dagger folded his wings again and dove downward, and once he saw Jenna landing toward him, he spread out his wings and let her land once again on the horse blanket.

Jenna slowly opened her eyes, for the feeling in her body disappeared, and she let out a relieved sigh when she saw she was on the back of Dagger. Dagger turned his head at Jenna, and smirked.

_Was that fun? _

_NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! _Jenna exclaimed. She was still trying to catch her breath, and she was shaking and sweating all over.

_What did you think I was going to do? Let you fall? Of course not. _Dagger scoffed.

_How am I supposed to know that you weren't?_

_You got to learn to trust me Jenna. It is something we dragons and dragon riders must do. _

After an awkward moment of silence, Jenna spoke up.

_Can we do that again? _she asked. Dagger looked back, and stared at her with his green eye.

_What?_

_The thing that nearly got me killed. _Dagger chuckled, and Jenna could feel his body shaking all over.

_I knew you liked it! _

Sadly, Dagger was getting tired, so he had to stop flying. Jenna really liked the feeling of flying. Slowly, Dagger swooped down, and landed softly into the forest clearing, and he settled down.

Jenna took the meat out of the bag, and she stuck her hand out. Dagger whisked the piece of meat away, and he gobbled it up. Jenna helped herself to a piece too.

_That was fun. _Jenna thought, smiling at Dagger.

_Good. That means that you are a real dragon rider. _Dagger said, munching happily on his piece of meat.

_Yeah… _

Back at the shop, Billy gazed into the pool of dirty water. It showed a blurry image of Jenna with her dragon. Billy frowned. He knew that Jenna wouldn't do so much for a mere lizard. He knew that Jenna had a dragon hidden somewhere…

Billy saw it all. The flying, the talking, all of it. He couldn't believe it though, how a mere twelve year old child could've been a dragon rider. Billy touched the murky water, sweeping the image away, and then, he muttered a string a words, and Eragon's face appeared onto the water's surface.

"Hey, Eragon, I found the dragon rider you were looking for!" Eragon's disturbed face looked at Billy, and from the look of pure torture it went into pure surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know that twelve year old Jenna right?" he asked. Eragon nodded slowly.

"She has a dragon. I saw her fly it today. I think she is one of the two the old midwife talked about." Eragon nodded at Billy.

"Good work. All we need is the other one…" Eragon muttered. With that, Billy sweep the image away, and the water turned into the murky state once more.

Eragon sat down in the woods, thinking thoughtfully.

_Maybe… just maybe… if the thing the old midwife said was true, then…there might be hope that Saphira will be free… _

With this in his head, Eragon fell asleep next the burning fire…

Arya was restless all day. She always glanced out the window many times, hoping that Eragon would crash in any minute.

_You must let him go on by himself once in a while. You will never always be there for him… _

That thought rang in her head like a bee, but there was one that disturbed her more.

_Without you, he will hurt himself… endanger himself…_

Those several words rung in her head everyday, every night, it never stopped. The elf was never herself these days. She was always so far away. The name Eragon never left her mind.

Here she was, in her room, still looking out the window, hoping to see the muscular figure run down the dirty grassy lane, with Saphira behind him.

She couldn't take it anymore.

_I am going to find Eragon. _

She stood up from the bed, and packed all her stuff in a small canvas sack. As a weapon, she carried a long sword that lay near her bed, a dagger, and a bunch of arrows and her bow. Arya shoved the long sword and dagger in a belt, and she hoisted the sack and the bow and arrows on her shoulder, and she ran out her room.

Arya ran down the dirty lane, kicking up dust as she ran. She must find Eragon quick.

_Come on come on come on… _she thought, trying to get to Eragon's mind. But when she did, she found out he had blocked it out, so she couldn't talk to him. She let out a small groan, and she continued her run until she was deep in the forest.

She trudged on cautiously, her long fingers instinctively touching her long sword, as if she suspected an attack.

_Don't be afraid Arya, you are supposed to be finding Eragon, not being afraid, remember the task at hand. _

That was the sentence that Arya kept on repeating to herself, while letting her eyes dart this way and that. Once she heard no noise, she quickly ran, nimbly jumping over longs and fallen trees.

Suddenly, a gush of wind blew from behind, and Arya turned around. The next thing she knew, a huge hand was placed across her mouth, and the other arm was wrapped around Arya's stomach and arms, pinning them to her sides.

"_MMM!_" was Arya's strangled scream. She used her foot and shoved her boot backwards into the man's shins. He let go of her and Arya slid forward, and grabbed her long sword. This time, she got a good look at her enemy. A black cloak enveloped his body, and a shiver ran in the air. The man smiled, revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"What do you want?" she hissed, unsheathing the long silver blade of her sword. The man just continued smiling, and he pushed his hood back. His hair was a dark red shade, and his skin was pale white. His eyes were the scariest though. They seemed to be glowing red…

"I am Varnic, a Shade." he said, smiling evilly. Arya let a small hiss.

"What is your business here?" she snarled.

"My master… he mentioned something about an egg… two in fact… and he said that to search for a certain Arya…"

"Well, too bad, the eggs are not in my possession. You are far too late if you wanted the eggs. They were all sent off somewhere." she hissed. Varnic chuckled.

"Ah… Too bad… too too bad…" he said, shaking his head in disapproval. He looked up at the panting elf, and he muttered a few string of words. A wave of light was thrown toward Arya, and it knocked her thirty feet back. She let out a yelp, as she crashed onto a rock hard tree trunk. Her head smashed onto the thick log, and black splotches began to fill her vision. She shook her head, trying to clear them away, and attacked once more. Muttering a few words, her sword suddenly turned ablaze, and she swung it in an arclike motion. It created a blue wave, and it knocked Varnic off his feet too.

"Not bad… You are tougher than I thought…" he muttered, still smiling at Arya. Arya panted from the energy it took for the spell.

"Just go away. I don't have what you want." she hissed. The Shade let out a small laugh.

"Little elf little elf…" he muttered to himself. He muttered a spell under his breath, and bones, shaped like arms, grabbed at Arya. She let out a scream, as she was being pulled down into the ground by the pile of bones.

"Stop!" she cried, and started to struggle. The Shade laughed, and he just stood there, and watched the elf sink into the deep portal of bones.

"Take her away…" he said. The arms dragged her down farther, until all you could see was Arya's head.

"Take her to the captain." he said. Arya quickly grabbed an arrow and threw it at the Shade, hoping for it to pierce his heart. But the Shade just side stepped, and the arrow fell harmlessly onto the ground.

"Agh!" Arya screamed, as her head disappeared into the pile of arms. The Shade let out a small cackle.

"Mission accomplished…" he whispered. With a swoop of his cape, the man disappeared, showing no evidence that he was here, nor was a elf captured at this very spot.

Arya's long sword lay on the floor.


End file.
